


Always by your side

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Confessions, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Betrayal, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Rebellion is over, and Sami turned on oVe. But Jake won't give up so fast.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist





	Always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Rebellion. (April 21, 2020)

The last thing Sami remembered was unbearable pain when Shamrock had put him in the ankle lock. Then everything had turned black. Now he heard someone calling his name while touching him. He knew that voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Sami, are you okay?" Jake was kneeling next to him, holding his head in his lap.

In panic, Sami sat up and looked around. "Why are you here?"

"Don't worry, I'm alone. Everyone else already left."

"Where's Shamrock?"

"Sami, it's over. You lost the match."

"I never tapped out!"

"You passed out."

"Fuck that ref! So why are you here?" Sami asked again.

"I couldn't just let you lie there, all alone. Fulton thinks I'm crazy-"

"You are," Sami interrupted him. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I'm done with you guys."

"I need to talk to you, please. I know you didn't ask for our help, and I'm sorry that we interfered in your match. I'm also sorry that we've lost every match since you left us. I understand you're disappointed."

Sami's throat went dry. He pushed himself up, and Jake stood up too. "Just leave me alone, Jake." His voice was even huskier than usual. He tried to walk away, but his left leg was too weak and a sharp pain shot through his ankle. He fell forward, and Jake caught him in his arms.

"Careful..."

"Let go of me!" Sami shouted as he freed himself from the hug. "I don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. You can't even walk."

"Then I'll crawl!"

Jake sighed and offered his shoulder for him to lean on. "Don't be so fucking stubborn."

Sami hesitated. He was standing on one leg while his other leg still throbbed in pain. "Why do you help me?"

Biting his bottom lip, Jake looked away. "There's something I've never told you. I was always too scared, and now I realize it's too late, but..."

"But what?" Sami asked, his impatience growing. He wished he could just run away from this awkward confrontation and not be at the mercy of his former best friend. He couldn't even use his phone to teleport because he had left it in the locker room.

Jake swallowed and looked at him. "I love you, Sami. I've always loved you more than as a friend. I want to be by your side, no matter what. I've missed you so much, and I was so happy when you returned."

Sami stared at him. He wasn't sure if it was the pain or his uncontrollable emotions that drove tears into his eyes – probably both. He opened his mouth but couldn't say what he wanted to say. Instead, he turned his gaze away. "Don't. I don't deserve that. I chose isolation because I let you down. I promised to become the longest reigning World Champion in Impact's history, but I couldn't beat Tessa. I was ashamed of my failure. That's why I left oVe. I couldn't look into your eyes anymore. And tonight I couldn't even beat Shamrock. I'm a loser. You deserve better."

Jake cupped his face with one hand. "Don't say something like that. You're not a loser. You beat Dreamer a few weeks ago. That's one more win than I've had since January," he joked.

It actually made Sami chuckle briefly. "I guess we're both losers, huh?"

"Come, it's time to leave," Jake said while he wrapped his arm around Sami and helped him to limp back to the locker room.

While packing his bags, Sami saw a cleaner standing in the hallway, seemingly annoyed. So he suggested, "Let's take a shower at the hotel. I think we've already overstayed our welcome." Then he realized what he had said. "I mean..."

Jake nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right. Fulton will probably not let me into his room anymore, but that's fine..."

"You can..." Sami started and stopped. "Impact booked a room for me alone. There's a double bed. If you don't mind...?"

"I don't. You're my best friend. We've shared beds all the time before, right?"

"I just need someone to carry my bags and be my driver," Sami joked. The feeling in his left leg was slowly returning, but he wouldn't be able to drive tonight.

On their way to the rental car, Sami said, "I like your new hair and beard. You look fresh."

"Thanks." Jake smiled. "I hoped you'd like it."

"You...? Oh."

They reached the car, and Jake put the bags in the trunk. Before he could get in the driver's seat, Sami grabbed his shoulders. "Wait, please."

Jake cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Sami's eyes filled with tears again, and he quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry... for everything. I love you too. I just want you to be happy, and I made the wrong decisions."

"Sami, you make me happy."

They gazed at each other for a moment before they both leaned forward and their lips met in a tentative kiss.


End file.
